


Chickens Come Home To Roost

by ddh1973



Series: Chickens Coming Home To Roost [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Grant Ward Deserved Better, Murder is Murder, Stand With Ward, facing consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddh1973/pseuds/ddh1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble where Jemma finds out that trying to kill Ward during 2X19 has serious consequences not only for her but the person she cares about the most in this world.  Not friendly to her character at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chickens Come Home To Roost

**Author's Note:**

> To me murder is murder and cheering on a TV character for doing that while condemning another for the same thing is the ultimate hypocrisy. This is me trying my hand at this type of writing. Don't know how it turned out.

Jemma Simmons sat in the private visiting room in an orange jumpsuit waiting to speak to her lawyer, praying that Coulson would show up soon to rescue her.

A month after the death of Grant Ward, a federal District Attorney showed up with a warrant for her arrest for the first degree murder of Sunil Bakshi and attempted murder of Grant Ward. The word premeditated kept being thrown around and her lawyer had told her at a previous meeting that Fitz would be charged as an accomplice any day now.

The door opened and the fair skinned female DA that had served the warrant stepped into the room with Jemma’s attorney, an older African American man around the same age as Coulson.

“Miss Simmons, I am here to offer you a deal. Plead guilty to murder and Leo Fitz will not be charged for what happened. We will guarantee you a fifteen year sentence, up for parole in five years and revoke your credentials to practice medicine as well as never work for the organization called Shield ever again,” the woman said. “Just so you know, Phil Coulson, Melinda May, Daisy Johnson, Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter is all dealing with their own legal problems and will not be breaking you out of here. Shield is done!”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Grant Ward was my best friend’s brother and she is working with the rest of the families of the people your colleagues have murdered for the so called greater good to make sure you face the consequences for taking the law into your own hands. Nobody made any of you or gave you the right to be judge, jury and executioner!”

Jemma wanted to lash out at the woman in front of her but knew that she couldn’t do that. The woman had her beat. She had used the one person that Jemma would protect to get what she wanted.

“I’ll sign the deal to keep Fitz out of jail.”

* * *

Daisy watched from outside of the room with a tall, dark haired woman in her mid-thirties, a wave of sorrow washing over her at the thought of her friend going to jail but Jemma would agree that Fitz needed to be protected.  Besides, Jemma lied to her about what had happened that day about Ward being the one to murder Bakshi before he ran away again.

"Why are you helping me put your friend in prison when you tried to kill him yourself?"

"I could have easily killed Grant that day but I didn't for a reason.  He would have followed me into that temple and I couldn't allow that to happen.  She tried to kill him and lied to me, to make things worse, she put Fitz in danger of going to prison and I can't let that happen.  He wouldn't survive prison.  Now you keep up your part of the deal and make sure she goes to a prison where she can be kept safe."

"A deal is a deal."


End file.
